prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grave New World
Grave New World is the thirteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars and the backdoor pilot of Ravenswood (TV series). It aired on October 22, 2013 as the season's Halloween episode. Summary Dressed in their costumes, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer make their way into the graveyard party. Emily is hesitant to continue on—she isn’t sure she is ready to see Alison, but Aria says that they already have. With that, they all walk through the graveyard’s gates. Hanna spots two blonde haired little girls wearing red coats. Ezra calls Aria to ask where she is and to be careful—and we see that he is at the graveyard, too, wearing a gas mask costume. Meanwhile, Caleb sits on the bus headed for Ravenswood. He is alone except for a mysterious man sitting at the back of the bus and a girl sitting next to him. They make small talk, and she introduces herself as Miranda. She is on her way to Ravenswood as well, and explains that she has been a foster child for most of her life, and she is going to Ravenswood to meet her uncle for the very first time. Caleb mentions that he is a foster child as well. Back at the party, the four girls are gathered in the tent, wondering why Ali would go to a party like this. They spot a strange person dressed in a gas mask costume, similar to the one they found in A’s lair. He is with a girl as well, and they talk to each other in low voices. As Spencer spies on him, Aria and Emily follow the girl as she walks out of the tent, but Emily is stopped by Mrs. Grunwald, who tells her that they should all leave. Meanwhile, Hanna once again sees the strange blonde girls in red coats. Still on the bus, Caleb calls Hanna, but she won’t answer her phone. He tells Miranda Hanna is his girlfriend, and then they discuss Miranda’s uncle, who doesn’t know Miranda will be coming. Alone, Aria follows the girl and helps her out of an empty grave, which she had fallen into. Aria questions if she was pushed by the man she was with earlier, but she says that is her cousin and that he wasn’t behind this. Her cousin arrives, tells her that the graveyard isn’t safe and the leave. Emily and Spencer meet up and briefly look for Hanna and Aria, but they all find each other. As they walk through the graveyard, they spot Red Coat running into a tomb. They all quickly chase after her, but once they get there, she is gone. They spot an area that has no leaves, so they push away a statue, which reveals a hidden pathway of tunnels down under the graveyard. They walk down into them, and then the secret door shuts, trapping them in the tunnels. Panicked, they make their way through the tunnels, one of which is very windy. They all hold hands and stand against the wall, but Hanna gets separated from the group. She walks the tunnels alone, searching for the others, when she sees a sign written red on the wall, saying “HELP ME”. She drops her hat and runs, finally finding a stairwell that leads to a door. She opens the door and finds herself in a dusty old mansion. She hesitates but continues onward, and we see that she is being followed by someone wearing the gas mask suit. Caleb and Miranda arrive in Ravenswood and say farewell at the graveyard, and Miranda arrives at her uncle’s mansion—the same one that Hanna is in. Hanna walks through the halls of the house and finally finds a phone booth. She steps inside, and someone locks her in. She tries using the phone, but it is just a prank phone, and she realizes that she is locked in. Strange candles/lights approach the phone booth, but they quickly go out and Hanna sees Ali and the gas masked man approaching through the foggy glass. However, as soon as they get close, they disappear, which may mean that Hanna was just imagining it. Meanwhile, Spencer, Aria and Emily make their way into the house from the tunnels, looking for Hanna. They hear what they think is Alison talking, and Spencer runs off to look for her, and Aria and Emily lose her. Miranda finds Hanna in the phone booth and lets her out. They introduce themselves and Miranda realizes that Hanna is Caleb’s girlfriend. They make their way through the house, looking for an exit, until they find a room full of coffins. Miranda remembers being in this room with her uncle at her parents’ funeral, and realizes that her uncle had abandoned her there. Spencer walks into a greenhouse area of the house, and finds the man in the gas mask. They have a brief fight, and Spencer is knocked out before she can pull of his mask, and he flees. Miranda and Hanna finally find their way out of the house and go to the graveyard where Caleb was. Caleb finds them, and Hanna tells Caleb that she thinks A may have Ali. She leads both of them to the tomb where the entrance to the tunnels was, but it is sealed shut. Miranda, meanwhile, finds a gravestone with her name and face on it, and she is baffled. Aria and Emily find Spencer in the greenhouse and wake her up, and they quickly run out of the room, following Ali’s voice. They follow it into a room, and see that it wasn’t Ali’s voice at all, but just a recording. Mrs. Grunwald walks in and tells them that they shouldn’t be in there. The girls say that they think they followed Alison into the house, and Mrs. Grunwald reveals that the tape was a recording of one of Ali’s sessions with her. Six months before, the tapes were stolen, and Mrs. Grunwald gets a bad feeling—that Emily, Aria, or Spencer has touched the one Alison fears the most. They leave the house and return to their car, and they find that their tires have been slashed. Caleb and Hanna are about to rejoin the girls and leave Miranda. They invite her back to Rosewood and offer her to stay with Hanna, but Miranda refuses because she still has questions for her uncle. Hanna tells Caleb to stay with Miranda to make sure she stays safe. They kiss and bid farewell. As Hanna walks back to the car, she sees the two blonde girls once again—although, it is revealed that one is really a short man dressed as a little girl. Hanna rejoins the girls just as Ezra arrives and offers them all a ride home. They drive back to Rosewood and get out of the car. Once Ezra has driven away, they spot Red Coat staring at them in the woods. She runs away, and they chase her back to Spencer’s barn, where she stops and pulls down her hood. She turns around, and it is Alison, alive and well. She looks nervous, and she greets them with shaky “Did you miss me?” The girls are all overcome with shock and joy, and Aria says that it really was her that lead them to the lair and around Ravenswood. Ali looks back into the woods and sees a light, and says that she doesn’t have much time and that it isn’t safe for her to be in Rosewood. They beg her not to leave again, and Ali says that she wants to come home, but she needs their help. Spencer asks who she is afraid of, but all Ali does is tell Hanna to remember what she told her in the hospital after she was hit by the car. Hanna is shocked as she realizes that their encounter wasn’t a dream at all. They hear someone approaching, and Ali fearfully puts a finger to her lips. The girls turn. Ezra walks into the backyard, supposedly to give Aria back her cell phone. When the girls turn back around, Ali has run off again. In the final scene, Caleb and Miranda walk through the graveyard and find a tombstone with Caleb’s name and picture on it. Title and Background *If the girls find out that Ali is really alive, their whole world will be changed. This will be the girls' first step into their new lives with the knowledge of Ali being alive. *This title is likely a pun to Aldous Huxley's novel, Brave New World, ''written in 1932. Notes '''NOTE: The following information is spoilers. Read at your own risk!' * The intro changed for this episode from the previous Halloween episodes * The girls are at a costume party at a graveyard in Ravenswood. They are trying to get to Alison before A does. * When Caleb is on a bus to Ravenswood, he meets Miranda, who is looking for her uncle. *When they enter the graveyard, Aria gets a call from Ezra asking where she is. She tells him that she is at a graveyard, and then says she has to go. The camera shows the girls walking away from behind, then rolls back to show Ezra watching them *Grunwald tells the girls that they need to leave Ravenswood *When a strong burst of wind comes, the girls all hold onto each other. Aria is holding Hanna's hand. Suddenly, it isn't Hanna's hand anymore; it is the hand of a creepy statue. Hanna has gone missing. *Hanna is looking for the girls when she finds a phone booth. She tries to call but all that comes through the phone is creepy music. When she turns around to exit the phone booth, she finds that she has been locked in. *The other three girls are walking down a hallway when they hear Alison's voice yelling that her friends know she's there. As they are walking, Spencer disappears from their group. *Meanwhile, Hanna is trying to get out of the phone booth when the phone rings again. She answers it, but only the same strange music plays. She turns around and sees 4 lights coming towards her. All of a sudden Ali's face appears in the window. Ali looks frightened. Suddenly, gas mask comes up behind her and she disappears. Miranda comes and lets Hanna out of the phone booth, claiming that she didn't see anyone else out there. *Spencer has a fight with gas mask and thinks that she knocked him unconscious. She leans over him and he grabs her, then knocks her out. Aria and Emily soon find her and they look for Alison some more. They follow her voice only to find an old tape recording of her crying for help. Grunwald appears behind them and says that the tape was stolen from her. Suddenly, Grunwald tells the girls that she can feel something and that "One of you has been touched by the one that Alison fears the most". *When the girls try to leave Ravenswood, they find Spencer's tires to be slashed. Suddenly, two headlights appear behind them and EzrA gets out of his car. He offers to drive them home. When they arrive back at Spencer's house, Aria says goodbye to Ezra and he drives off. The girls see Red Coat and follow her to Spencer's barn. They watch her from behind as she slowly takes off her hood and turns around. It is Alison. She asks them if they missed her, and then tells them that it still isn't safe yet. Then she tells Hanna to remember what she told her in the hospital (episode 1x11). A light comes up behind the liars and she motions for them to be quiet. They turn around to see EzrA. He claims that Aria left her phone is his car and hands it to her, looking behind them. They all turn around. Alison has left. *A's right hand was cut during the tussle with Spencer. When Ezra arrives to "save the day" and take the Liars home, we see that he keeps his right hand in his pocket. Lastly, when he comes back to give Aria her cell phone back, he gives it back with his left hand while his right hand stays hidden in his pocket. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald Special Guest Cast Ravenswood Characters *Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins *Brett Dier as Luke Matheson *Elizabeth Whitson as Leah Matheson (This character was supposed to be Olivia Matheson, but the role was recast) *Isabel Myers as Max Trivia * This was the third Halloween episode, the first being The First Secret and the second being, This Is A Dark Ride. * Filming began on May 29, 2013 and ended on June 10, 2013 since filming "usually takes 7 days". * This episode (4x13) was filmed between The Guilty Girl's Handbook (4x08) and Into the Deep (4x09) for unknown reasons. * The episode was screened at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery on October 15, 2013. * Ali says "Did you miss me" in this episode. Tippi said the exact same thing. * Elizabeth Whitson appears in this episode as a character named Leah, who is appearantly Luke's cousin. However, when this episode was shot Whitson was still going to play Olivia, Luke's twin sister, in the actual spin-off show. The role was recast with Merrit Patterson after this episode was shot and before the first episode for Ravenswood was shot. If you look closely you can see the dialogue was changed during post-production and doesn't match up with what her lips are saying. Her lips are saying 'No, that was my brother', but we're hearing 'cousin' instead of 'brother'. When Luke calls her 'Leah', that's also off-screen. He was probably calling her 'Olivia' before. *This is the first time that Noel, Mona and Jenna do not appear in a Halloween Special. Quotes Gallery Images Imagepromo.jpg|Promo Halloweenpromo3.jpg|"You need to leave, NOW!" Halloweenpromo2.jpg Halloweenpromo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (1)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (2)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (3)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (6)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (7)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (9)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (10)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (11)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (13)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (15)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (17)_595_slogo.jpg|Miraleb? Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (14)_595_slogo.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-06.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-10.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-30.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-37.jpg PLL Halloween Script.jpg RC scene.jpg|Liars See Red Coat Cat.jpg Grave new world pic.jpg 4jrht4uht4.png|Ezra in the gas mask fdmkvmfdkmf.jpg|Ali is RedCoat! admksmdkdm.jpg alisondilaurentispll.gif alisondilaurentispll2.gif IMG_3892.PNG IMG_3893.PNG IMG_3894.PNG IMG_3895.PNG IMG_3896.PNG IMG_3901.PNG IMG_3902.PNG IMG_3903.PNG IMG_3904.PNG IMG_3905.PNG IMG_3906.PNG IMG_3907.PNG IMG_3908.PNG IMG_3909.PNG IMG_3910.PNG IMG_3912.PNG IMG_3913.PNG IMG_3914.PNG IMG_3916.PNG IMG_3917.PNG IMG_3918.PNG IMG_3919.PNG IMG_3920.PNG IMG_3921.PNG IMG_3922.PNG IMG_3923.PNG IMG_3924.PNG IMG_3925.PNG IMG_3926.PNG IMG_3927.PNG IMG_3928.PNG IMG_3929.PNG IMG_3930.PNG IMG_3931.PNG IMG_3932.PNG IMG_3933.PNG IMG_3934.PNG IMG_3935.PNG IMG_3936.PNG IMG_3937.PNG IMG_3938.PNG IMG_3939.PNG IMG_3940.PNG IMG_3941.PNG IMG_3942.PNG IMG_3943.PNG IMG_3946.PNG IMG_3947.PNG IMG_3948.PNG IMG_3949.PNG IMG_3950.PNG IMG_3951.PNG IMG_3952.jpg Tumblr_mv42ss57oB1qkheaxo1_r2_250.gif GNW1.jpg owpCWzJ.png 3toFKtI.png a8FcYe7.png ayl2BOb.png H36P6Kd.png hkQOgUr.png KJFmkN4.png 1AiYC7h.png 8mmlTRl.png gTWkZTZ.png LT31U9K.png PoVVtcI.png QxIFnSQ.png avQ6t9u.png dFALcMa.png e3yuUmF.png lHbj1Ns.png qLJsgdd.png QmIpTcR.png t1KE1ju.png Wf92AMv.jpg Videos Pretty Little Liars Freeform Pretty Little Liars - The Search for Alison- 2 Hour Halloween Special Promo (HD) PLLSearchParty Pretty Little Liars 4X13 "Grave New World" Sneak peek 1 Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4A